Take and Give
by RosesPeach
Summary: Penampilan memang yang Pertama, tapi bukan yang Utama. Apakah aku harus menunggu untuk memberi ? Berikan aku..., karena kamu telah mendapatkan... Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. Kaihun.


**Take and Give**

 **.**

"Black pink in your area." Suara sehun mengiringi lagu dari girlband yang baru debut, Black Pink. Nyanyian sehun terus terdengar, diikuti alunan musik keras dan nyaring, memenuhi kamar kos Sehun yang sempit.

Sehun tengah bercermin, menata rambut dan mengecek tampilannya sekali lagi. Dia memakai kemaja panjang warna biru awan yang digulung sampai siku, dipadu dengan celana hitam berbahan kain.

"OPPA." Teriak Sehun seraya mengikuti gaya dari Jenni cs saat menampilkan Boombayah. Sehun merasa geli sendiri, melihat pantulan dirinya dikaca yang bergaya genit, layaknya seorang yeoja.

Sesudah merasa sempurna, Sehun mematikan musik dari ponselnya. Memasukkan benda tipis tersebut kedalam tas kecil, serta tak lupa menaruh amplop coklat tipis.

Sehun siap berangkat ke tempat yang rutin dikunjunginya setiap minggu, diakhir pekan. Sehun bergegas memasang sepatu dan menutup pintu.

CKLEK

.

Sehun telah sampai ditempat tujuannya, yakni panti asuhan. Butuh waktu sekitar kurang lebih 15 menit menempuh perjalanan dari rumahnya untuk sampai kesini dengan menumpangi bus.

Sehun baru akan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk kedalam panti, tapi sayup-sayup terdengar suara orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Hunnie hyung, Hunnie hyung." Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Nampak seorang anak kecil tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa Taeoh ?" Sehun menjawab, setelah anak kecil yang bernama Taeoh berada dihadapannya. Sehun melihat peluh mengucur deras kepipi gembil Taeoh.

Masih mengatur deru nafas yang tersengal, "Tolong Taeoh hyung." Cicit kecil Taeoh.

Sehun berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya menyamai tinggi Taeoh. "Tolong apa Taeoh ?" Tanya Sehun seraya menyeka keringat Taeoh, dengan sapu tangan yang selalu dibawanya.

"Layangan Taeoh tersangkut di atas pohon itu hyung!" Telunjuk kecilnya mengarah ke pohon yang tidak tinggi, berdiameter sedang, berada disamping panti.

"Ayo kita kesana." Ajak Sehun cepat. Tidak tega dirinya berlama-lama melihat Taeoh, anak panti yang paling disayanginya, sekuat tenaga menahan tangis.

Sehun berdiri dan mengambil tangan mungil Taeoh untuk digenggamnya. Mereka melangkah bersama menuju ke arah selatan dimana pohon tersebut berada.

.

Disaat yang sama dengan Sehun dan Taeoh berjalan, tampak seseorang yang mengenakan sepasang pakaian setelan kerja mahal, menuruni sebuah mobil mewah berwarna abu-abu nan mengkilap.

Lelaki yang mempunyai nama Kim Jongin tersebut, melihat seorang pemuda berparas manis, bertubuh langsing, dan kulitnya yang putih, tengah berjalan bersisian dengan seorang anak kecil.

 _Namja yang cantik,_ pikir Jongin. Dirinya tidak memungkiri, bahwa penampilan dari seseorang adalah yang pertama untuk dilihat. Tidak pula Jongin menyangkal, bahwa tampilan sering dijadikan tolak ukur untuk menilai seseorang. Tapi semua itu tdaklah penting, bukan menjadi hal yang utama untuk bahan mengukur diri seseorang.

Mengikuti rasa penasaran yang besar didalam hati akan pemuda itu. Jongin menggiring langkahnya menyusul sosok yang sungguh telah memikat mata dan menarik perhatiannya.

.

Sehun tengah menuruni pohon yang berhasil dipanjatnya, dengan tangan kiri memegang layangan milik Taeoh. Sehun tinggal menapakkan kakinya, tapi karena kontur tanah yang tidak rata, membuat dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan saat berpijak, dan

Hap

Jongin menangkap tubuh Sehun yang hampir jatuh. Kedua belah tangan Jongin memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun, menahan berat yang disangganya. Sedangkan tangan sebelah kanan Sehun melingkar manis dileher Jongin.

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat, _Kenapa aku tidak terjatuh ?_ Sehun enggan melihat kenyataan yang terjadi. Dirinya tetap bersikukuh untuk menutup mata.

Masih diposisi yang sama, Jongin sedang memperhatikan pemuda yang berada di pelukan. Dirinya melihat wajah tanpa cela, bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang mancung, bibir tipis mungil yang merah menggoda siap untuk di kec- _Oh aku tidak kuat!_

BRUKK

"AWW."

.

Jongin dan Sehun berdiri berdampingan dalam keadaan canggung, setelah Taeoh mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hm, aku Kim Jongin. Maaf untuk yang tadi." Jongin membuka suara, memecah hening yang menyelimuti. Jongin mengenalkan diri kepada Sehun dengan mengajukan sebelah tangan kanan.

Sehun menerima uluran tangan Jongin dan menjambatnya malu-malu teringat dirinya terjatuh tadi. "Oh tidak apa-apa. Dan aku Oh Sehun."

"Sehun-ssi siapa anak kecil tadi ? Sepertinya dia sangat dekat dengan mu." Tanya Jongin mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana dan mengakrabkan diri dengan Sehun.

"Dia Kim Taeoh, salah satu anak dari panti asuhan ini." Sehun menerangkan dengan senyum. "Ya, aku cukup dekat dengannya." Sehun membayangkan tingkah lucu Taeoh selama dirinya mengenalnya.

Senyum Sehun tak luput dari pengamatan Jongin. "Kamu sering datang kesini ?" Lebih lanjut Jongin bertanya. "Apa yang dilakukan pemuda seperti mu di tempat seperti ini ?" Jongin mulai menjalankan aksinya untuk mengetahui sisi lebih dalam Sehun.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Untuk ukuran orang baru yang saling mengenal, Jongin sangat ingin tahu. "Ya biasanya aku kesini setiap akhir pekan, jikalau ada waktu dan tidak punya kesibukan."

"Dan aku kesini untuk..." Sehun memberikan jeda. Dirinya bingung menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Dirinya ingin berkata jujur akan alasannya rutin datang kemari, tapi...,

"Memberikan bantuan ?" Tebak Jongin, melihat Sehun yang sangat sulit berucap melanjutkan jawabannya.

Sehun diam tak bergeming. Jongin benar, pernyataannya tepat mengenai sasaran. Dirinya hendak menjawab 'iya', tapi Sehun ingat apabila tangan kanan memberi tangan kiri tidak boleh tahu.

"Aku anggap keterdiaman mu sebagai YA." Jongin menyimpulkan sendiri. Memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun yang berubah terkejut dan menegang, membuat dirinya yakin tebakannya tidaklah meleset.

"Tapi maaf sebelumnya Sehun-ssi. Melihat dari penampilan mu ehm," Jongin berdehem ."Kamu bukanlah orang yang berada bukan ?" Jongin berujar dengan sangat hati-hati. Memilih dan memilah kata-kata yang sekiranya terkesan sedikit lembut ditelinga Sehun.

Jongin sadar betul pertanyaannya tadi menusuk dan menyepelekan atau bahkan merendahkan harga diri Sehun. Jongin berharap Sehun tidak terluka ataupun tersinggung dengan umpannya.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. "Apakah seseorang yang tidak punya tidak dapat memberi ?" Sehun membalikkan pertanyaan Jongin.

Sehun tidak marah kepada Jongin atas pertanyaannya. Dirinya tahu diri, memang seperti itulah keadaannya sekarang. Sehun yang merupakan seorang pegawai toko buku, berupah seadanya ditengah upaya dirinya untuk menabung, melanjutkan pendidikan yang lebih tinggi, dan membiayai kehidupannya sehari-hari.

"Kurasa begitu Sehun-ssi. Buat apa kamu memberi bila dirimu saja kekurangan." Pancing Jongin lebih lanjut.

"Apakah diriku perlu menunggu untuk memberi ? Setelah diriku berpunya, berkecukupan atau bahkan berlebihan ?" Nada bicara Sehun tidak meninggi, tidak memakai emosi, sabar terhadap Jongin.

"Memberi tidaklah selalu berupa uang. Tenaga dan pikiran termasuk didalamnya. Selama sang pemberi ikhlas tanpa pamrih, itu sudah lebih dari cukup, terlepas dari besar atau kecilnya suatu pemberian." Sambung sehun.

Sehun menjelaskan panjang lebar, mengungkapkan apa yang ada dihati dan pikirannya selama ini, membuat Sehun merasa lega.

Jongin mengiyakan perkataan Sehun. Hatinya kali ini tidaklah salah menilai. "Iya, semuanya benar Sehun-ssi." Hening sejenak, Jongin kembali ingin bersuara, namun...

Drtt drtt

Ponsel didalam saku celana Jongin bergetar. Jongin mendapat pesan dan membacanya. Jongin menepuk jidat, dirinya lupa akan tujuannya datang kesini. Dirinya terlalu larut menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu Sehun-ssi. Aku ingin lebih lama bersama mu, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang." Jongin menatap mata Sehun, mendekatkan dirinya. " Bolehkah aku meminta tolong Sehun-ssi ?" Wajah Jongin mendekat.

"Tentu saja, kalau aku bisa Jongin-ssi." Jawab Sehun tergagap dipandang lekat oleh Jongin dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Jongin berbisik ketelinga Sehun. "Berikan aku cintamu Sehunnie, karena kamu telah mendapatkan hatiku!"

CUP

Jongin mengecup pipi Sehun seraya berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terkejut dan pipi memerah menahan malu.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi Sehunnie." Jongin berteriak sambil berlari.

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Jongin serta memegang bekas ciuman Jongin. Menatap kepergian Jongin yang menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan.

.

END

* * *

Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan review serta fav dan folnya dicerita sebelumnya ^^

 _Rose's Peach_


End file.
